


Almost Perfect

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry's life was just about perfect, except for one little thing.





	Almost Perfect

"Oh bugger it all." 

Harry Potter stood in front of the mirror, fumbling with his tie. He'd always hated getting dressed up, especially for Ministry functions. More specifically, he hated going to any function, Ministry or otherwise, that was focused around him. Because then he would be expected to make a speech, and he was rubbish at public speaking. He would much rather spend the evening at home with Ginny and their boys, letting the festivities go on without him. 

He sensed movement in the air, and without looking up he knew Ginny was there. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, fitting her hips against his. "Well, well don't you look dashing?" she purred.

"I look like a waiter," Harry said. His mouth twitched as he surveyed his reflection in the mirror. The best part about him, he thought, was the red-haired witch attached to his waist.

"You most certainly do not. You look like the new head of the Auror Department." Ginny stood on her toes to kiss the back of his neck, eliciting a chill of pleasure that pooled in Harry's groin. "I'm so proud of you, Harry." 

Heat rose in Harry's cheeks. He lifted one of her hands, and kissed it. "Thanks, love." 

Ginny lingered for a moment, resting her head against his spine. "You know..." she started, in a tone that suggested she might be willing to blow off the whole evening, and Harry felt a tingle of anticipation at the idea. But then she sighed, and moved her head away from his back. "The boys have been packed off to mum and dads. I'm going to get dressed." 

As she started to move away, Harry swiftly turned around and grabbed her arms, pulling her back. Her hair was swept up in a decorative clip, and her face showed only the slightest hint of make-up, which an untrained eye probably would not have been able to notice. In Harry's opinion, she didn't need the make-up at all. He caught a hint of her floral perfume as he tightened his arms around her. She looked beautiful. He felt a surge of emotion in his chest. He'd wanted to talk about something with her for weeks, but yet there had never been a good time to bring it up, between his impossible work schedule and her constantly chasing after the boys when she wasn't dashing off her weekly column for the Daily Prophet's sports page. 

"Ginny..." he started, brushing his fingertips across her cheek. 

"Hmm?" she said lightly, turning her eyes up to his. 

No, it wasn't the right time. "Nothing." He kissed her forehead. Ginny smiled, appraising him for a moment with her dark brown eyes as though she suspected he was holding something back, but then she disengaged from his arms and went to get dressed. 

His unfastened tie forgotten, Harry watched her retrieve her dress from the closet and then shed her clothes piece by piece until she wore only a strapless bra and matching satin knickers. When she bent forward to step into the lovely shimmering emerald green satin dress, a little paunch formed in her belly. He smiled, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Ginny looked up. When their eyes met she cocked her head playfully, arching her brows, and then wiggled her bum at him. Harry grinned, his chest and his crotch swelling with desire. 

"Later," Ginny said, winking as she slid the dress over her hips. Then she pulled it up over her breasts, and adjusted the straps over her shoulders. 

"I'll hold you to that," he answered, noting the way her breasts filled out the bodice. The dress fit her perfectly, accenting with every curve of her body. Much of the muscle tone from her days with the Harpies was gone, yet Harry liked the way she looked now even better than before, mostly because he was fully aware of what her body could do. While still slender, she was softer and fuller in all the right places. She hardly looked as if she'd borne two children in the last three years.

Harry loved his life. It was everything he could have asked for, yet over the last few months he'd felt as though there was something missing. He'd wracked his brain trying to figure out what that could possibly be. He lived in a lovely cottage in picturesque Godric's Hollow, not far from where he had lived with his parents as a baby. He was married to Ginny, whom he loved more with every passing day, and they had two amazing – albeit mischievous – little boys. He'd just been promoted to head the Auror Department at the young age of twenty-seven, which he wasn't entirely certain he deserved but he wasn't about to refuse it either. He saw his best friends almost every day, and he was surrounded by an extended surrogate family that was there for him whenever he needed anything. There wasn't much more he could want. But yet, something was nagging at him.

The realization had hit him quite out of the blue, not long after Rose was born. Seeing Ron cradling his newborn daughter with that look of intense pride had stirred something inside Harry, and it was then that he knew what he had been missing: a little girl of his own, one that looked like Ginny with fiery red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. But after having given birth to two children in such a short time, Ginny had said she needed a break, which was not unreasonable, since her second pregnancy had been difficult. Not to mention she had her hands extremely full with James and Al. 

"Zip me up the rest of the way, would you?" 

Stirred out of his reverie, Harry's eyes focused on the triangle of his wife's bare back between the halfway open zip of her dress. He put his right hand over the zipper and put his left hand on her shoulder to keep her back straight. But instead of pulling up the zipper, he leaned closer, inhaling the scent of her neck. He dropped his left hand, curling it around her waist to draw her back. He fanned his fingers across her belly, stroking it in slow circles. He withdrew his right arm from between their bodies and brought his right hand up to cup her breast, fondling it through her dress. Even through the fabric he felt her nipple rise, straining for his fingers. 

"Harry, we're going to be late," she said, mildly scolding him. 

"So what, it's not as though they'll start without us," Harry murmured, nuzzling her right ear. He nibbled her ear lobe, and gave it a tug. She whimpered, exhaling slowly as she ground her bum into his crotch. 

"What's gotten into you?" she remarked. "If you're trying to get out of making that speech, you're barking up the wrong tree, Potter." Still she indulged him by guiding his other hand to her left breast and holding it there while she continued to tease his groin. Harry kneaded her breasts in his palms, teasing her nipples to hard points. 

"I'm not trying to get out of anything. I would, however, love to get into your knickers..." 

"So I've noticed. Mm, yes that feels good," she sighed and let her head fall back as he continued to nuzzle her neck with his lips. "But we really do have to get going." 

"In a minute, love. I'm busy." He dropped his right hand, gliding it down her leg. When he found the hem of her dress, his hand slipped underneath, pushing the fabric up to her waist. He moved his hand between her thighs. Her hips twitched when his thumb slid across her mound. 

"Ooh, getting cheeky, are we, mister Head Auror?" she said, slyly. She curled her arms backward around his bum, digging her fingers into him. 

"You bet I am." He hissed as his hips thrust forward, causing his erection to brush along the curve of her bum. He removed his left hand from her breast, brushing it across her belly. For an instant he imagined that their baby was inside her, and it made him ache. He loved the early stages of her pregnancies, and the sense of anticipation he felt when she first started to show. 

Early in their marriage they'd talked about how many children they wanted, and unsurprisingly his estimates far exceeded hers. She had all but spit out her drink when he'd said he was thinking 'in the range of six or seven'. There would be at least one more on the horizon, perhaps two if he played his cards right. And he desperately wanted at least one of them to be a girl. 

"I love you," he whispered, his hand resting flush on her belly. His erection was straining against his trousers, and he felt the dampness in the crotch of her knickers. He vaguely wondered if she'd done the Contraceptive Charm yet. Since Al was born she'd been religious about it, utilizing it even on days when they didn't have sex, just in case, which was a pretty good indicator of her state of mind on the subject. 

"Oh bollocks," Ginny sighed, and Harry knew that the last of her defenses were down. If they weren't going to make a baby, they would at least be able to make some good love. This would enable him to calm his nerves about the speech that he hadn't written, even though he'd assured his wife that he had. He suspected that Ginny already knew he was lying. She had a sixth sense for detecting his little fabrications. But after seven years of marriage, she'd decided to choose her battles and his speech writing wasn't one of them. So he would wing it, like he always did, and somehow he'd get through the evening relatively unscathed. He could get through anything as long as it led to sex with his wife. 

They moved to the bed, and before long their formal attire was lying in a heap on the floor. Ginny straddled him, adorned in only her jewelry. The sparkling green gems of her earrings and the pendant at her throat stood out brilliantly against her fair skin. Her hair was slipping out of the clip. She preferred to be on top when they had sex and he had to admit she looked gorgeous up there. Harry nestled his hands into the curve of her hips, anchoring her onto his cock. She rolled her lower body forward, eliciting waves of pleasure in his groin. She slid her hands up over her breasts, pinching her nipples before her fingers disappeared into her hair. She released her hair from the clip, allowing her red locks to tumble down around her face. The freshly styled curls bounced onto her shoulders and skirted the tops of her breasts. The sight of it took Harry's breath away. 

He dropped his hands to cup her bum, while she leaned over him, her full breasts dangling just out of reach of his mouth. Then she lowered her head and kissed him deeply, her tongue swirling in his mouth as if she hoped to take possession of it. Her nipples tickled his chest. 

"Ginny..." he started, with the words on the tip of his tongue. But he stopped himself. His hips tightened and he held her down as he shot into her. She reared up like a wild horse, tossing her hair around her face, and she screamed as she came. Then she dropped into his arms, and he combed the hair out of her face, and kissed her mouth. His hands stroked the length of her spine, smoothing over the curve of her bum. 

She pillowed her head on his chest. "We really should get going. It's almost seven o'clock," she said, although judging from the lack of movement on her part, she really wasn't in too much of a hurry to leave for the dinner. 

"Ginny?"

She lifted her head, looking at him with a beautifully sated expression. A little smile tugged at her lips, as if she knew something he didn't. "Hmm?" 

Harry gazed into her eyes for a long moment. Then he swallowed, gathered his courage, and came out with it. "Well, erm, I was thinking that maybe...we could—well...talk about having another baby. It's earlier than we planned, and I know things are crazy around here, and I don't want to rush you, but I just – well, seeing Ron with Rose this past year...it really stirred things up for me." He paused. "I'd love for us to try for a girl." 

Ginny was quiet, delicately working her lower lip with her teeth. Her brow furrowed slightly. "I don't quite know how to say this..." 

Harry swallowed. "Just say it, love, it's all right," he said, bracing himself. He'd known it was too soon; he shouldn't have rushed things. 

"See, the thing is, I'm already pregnant." She sighed lightly, gliding her fingers along his chest. "I was going to wait until after the dinner so I could tell you when all the fuss was over with...why are you looking at me like that?" 

"Like what?" Harry was grinning so broadly he felt as though his face might fall off. His heart raced in his chest. "I'm just happy, that's all." He took her face in her hands and kissed her for a long time. Then he rolled over so that she was pinned beneath him, her breasts compressed into his chest. She wrapped her thighs around his legs, while her hair fanned out across the pillow. 

"You realize there's no guarantee we'll have a girl," she said.

"Let's say I have a pretty good feeling about this one," Harry answered.


End file.
